onmusufandomcom-20200214-history
Hang out!!!
Hang out!!! '''is a single for the Onsen Musume series. It is the 1st single by the unit, AKATSUKI. Tracklist # '''Hang out!!! # Never ending dream # Hang out!!! (Instrumental) # Never ending dream (instrumental) Lyrics |-| Romaji= No one, No one can stop me tomerarenai no takanaru kodou sono mama ni tanoshii toko ni tsurete tte ageru mada minu sekai de Hang out Stage wa korekara onaji rizumu ni noreba nami no youni yoseru Feeling sameta me no Silly Silly Boy watashi tachi to odoranai? Shake it, Shake it, Shake it up Make it, Make it, Make it love hoshii no nara taido de shimeshite Mind Do it, Do it, Do it now koi da ai da to ari gachi na yobina wa iranai wa kakehiki wa No way saguriai mo No way kanjiru mono ga Sound no subete ga nani no tame toka dare no tame toka Just see kudaranai Do you, Do you feel me now C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, Dance Get into the groove, Tonight!! Let me, Let me, All I see kokoro ni furete oto no subete o sasageru wa tanoshimu koto ni kagiri wa nai no mitasareru made Don’t stop tsuite kite yo ne yubi o kuwaeru dake wa kodomo demo dekiru no yo okubyou na Little Little Boy watashi tachi to utawanai? Feel it, Feel it, Feel the beat Fall in, Fall in, Fall in love dare ni mo ubaenai kanjou de Move Want me, Want me, You want me yume da kibou da muzukashii koto wa ato ni shimashou iiwake wa So bad herikutsu mo So bad honki janaku cha Cool janai wa seikai da toka machigai da toka Just see tsumaranai Give me, Give me, Give me some more C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, Dance Get into the groove, Tonight!! Shake it, Shake it, Shake it up Make it, Make it, Make it love hoshii no nara taido de shimeshite Mind Do it, Do it, Do it now koi da ai da to ari gachi na yobina wa iranai wa Feel it, Feel it, Feel the beat Fall in, Fall in, Fall in love dare ni mo ubaenai kanjou de Move Want me, Want me, You want me yume da kibou da muzukashii koto wa ato ni shimashou iiwake wa So bad herikutsu mo So bad honki janaku cha Cool janai wa seikai da toka machigai da toka Just see tsumaranai Give me, Give me, Give me some more C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, Dance Get into the groove, Tonight!! Shake it, Shake it up Make it, Make it love Feel it, Feel the beat Fall in, Fall in love C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, Dance Get into the groove, Tonight!! |-| Japanese= No one, No one can stop me 止められないの 高鳴る鼓動　そのままに 楽しいとこに　連れてってあげる まだ見ぬ世界で Hang out Stageはこれから 同じリズムに乗れば 波のように寄せる Feeling 冷めた目の Silly Silly Boy 私たちと踊らない？ Shake it, Shake it, Shake it up Make it, Make it, Make it love 欲しいのなら　態度で示して Mind Do it, Do it, Do it now　恋だ　愛だと ありがちな呼び名は　要らないわ 駆け引きは No way 探り合いも No way 感じるものが ― Sound の全てが 何のためとか 誰のためとか Just see　くだらない ― Do you, Do you feel me now C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, Dance Get into the groove, Tonight！！ Let me, Let me, All I see こころに触れて 昔のすべてを　捧げるわ 楽しむことに　限りはないの 満たされるまで Don’t stop ついて来てよね 指をくわえるだけは 子供でも出来るのよ 臆病な Little Little Boy 私たちと歌わない？ Feel it, Feel it, Feel the beat Fall in, Fall in, Fall in love 誰にも奪えない　感情で Move Want me, Want me, You want me　夢だ　希望だ 難しいことは　後にしましょう 言い訳は So bad 屁理屈も So bad 本気じゃなくちゃ ― Cool じゃないわ 正解だとか 間違いだとか Just see　つまらない ― Give me, Give me, Give me some more C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, Dance Get into the groove, Tonight！！ Shake it, Shake it, Shake it up Make it, Make it, Make it love 欲しいのなら　態度で示して Mind Do it, Do it, Do it now　恋だ　愛だと ありがちな呼び名は　要らないわ Feel it, Feel it, Feel the beat Fall in, Fall in, Fall in love 誰にも奪えない　感情で Move Want me, Want me, You want me　夢だ　希望だ 難しいことは　後にしましょう 言い訳は So bad 屁理屈も So bad 本気じゃなくちゃ ― Cool じゃないわ 正解だとか 間違いだとか Just see　つまらない ― Give me, Give me, Give me some more C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, Dance Get into the groove, Tonight！！ Shake it, Shake it up Make it, Make it love Feel it, Feel the beat Fall in, Fall in love C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, Dance Get into the groove, Tonight！！ |-| English= |-| Videos Hang out!!! starts at '''0:01' Trivia External Links * 'Lyrics Credit''' Category:AKATSUKI Category:Singles Category:Songs